This disclosure relates to a system and method for offering a subscriber an option to delay the downloading and/or streaming of digital objects in return for an incentive.
Given the ever increasing amount of network traffic resulting from applications and content which use/comprise of huge amounts of data, network congestion has been and will likely be an even more vexing problem that network operators will have to deal with. Particularly, for 4G networks where users will expect high download and upload speeds and seek to interact with applications and content that require transmission of large amounts of data across the network, efficient allocation of network resources by network operators will be an important component with a direct effect on the user experience.